A Grey Object
by Virginia I
Summary: Would a wizard know what a laptop computer is?


**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction on this site. Please review it. I enjoy positive and negative reviews. -Virginia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Blah blah blah.**

"'Mione!" yelled Ginny from downstairs. "What is this grey thing?"

"What grey thing are you talking about Ginny?" came the reply from somewhere on the second floor. Footsteps could be heard moving around, a loud bump and then a muffled exclamation of pain.

"You okay?" Ginny shouted distractedly while examining the grey square object on the living room table.

"Yea-" Hermione's reply was cut off by a loud crash and a fairly loud "Bloody hell!"

Before Ginny could really react to the shouted curse words Hermione came rushing down the stairs with a deep scowl on her face. "We really need to finish unpacking Gin. We've been here 2 weeks and the upstairs is jammed with so many boxes I can't find any of the materials I need to get some work done!"

Hermione had just stubbed her toe on a box of old potion supplies and then the box on top of it almost fell into her, nearly knocking her over. Thankfully she had enough sense to quickly dodge the afore mentioned evil box hit her and caused any damage.

Ginny quickly assessing that her girlfriend wasn't in any danger gave a short grunt in response to Hermione's anger and went back to poking the grey thing with her wand. She was trying to figure out what the thing on the table was. Light grey in color and about the length and width of one of her old school books, although nowhere near as thick as those tomes the wizarding school's called 'textbooks,' the thing truly perplexed her. "'Mione, what is this?" She said, pointing at it.

Hermione was currently standing at the bottom of the stairs, eyes glazed over, in her own little world. If one got close enough you could hear her mumbling under her breath about spotlessly clean hallways and a world where boxes didn't try to fall on her.

Not getting a fast response to her question, Ginny turned her head and raised her voice a little, "'Hermione! Stop day dreaming and get your arse over here!"

Hermione's head snapped in Ginny's direction and she immediately blushed pink at being caught staring off into the distance. She walked over to where Ginny was absentmindedly poking the grey thing while her head was turned looking at Hermione. "What did you say?"

"I was asking you what this grey thing here is before you went and had a little crazy episode on me. Seriously Herm, you okay?" Asks Ginny.

"Wha- Oh Im fine, just one of those bad days you know," Hermione was glancing down at her stubbed toe. " and this thing your harassing with your wand is what Muggles call a 'laptop computer.'"

"A lap-top cum-pewter...? Is that some kind of sex joke?" Ginny stopped poking it with her wand immediately, backing up a few inches. Her imagination going wild with what this thing might actually do. Hermione, seeing the look on Ginny's face didn't say anything and just let Ginny's mind do what it wanted for a few minutes. _This'll be interesting._

After 3 minutes of watching Ginny just look off into space. Hermione said slowly, "What do you think this does Gin?"

Ginny snapped out of her revere and immediately started talking in a hushed voice, "What does it do? I-I don't know..." as if someone were listening in and they might get in trouble for what they were talking about. Although currently they were the only ones in the house and would be for quite some time.

Hermione poked her in the side and Ginny jumped a little not expecting a finger in her ribcage. The poke was meant for encouragement but had the opposite effect and Ginny got even quieter. She backed up even more and plopped herself down on the couch next to the table. Entire time looking at the computer.

Hermione watched this in complete fascination of Ginny's response to the laptop. She could not fathom why she would react this way to the grey square object. "Uh, Gin? What's the problem, something wrong?" Asked Hermione.

"Have you used it?" Ginny asks in a quiet voice, not looking at her. For her part, Hermione was now completely and utterly confused instead of fascinated.

She backed up and sat down on the couch next to Ginny close enough that their knees touched slightly and she studied the younger woman for a few seconds before responding.

"Yes, it helps me with my work." Hermione states in a neutral voice, still not sure what was up with Ginny's reaction to the laptop.

Ginny's head shot up and a flash of hurt went across her face before she lowered her eyebrows in anger and turned to Hermione. "You couldn't have just come to me? You know I'm here for you and love doing stuff with you!" Ginny huffed in anger, breathing a little harder.

Hermione stared into Ginny's eyes and she couldn't help it...

She started laughing. Laughing hard. The kind where your arm shoots out and you have to slap something because it's so funny. She was having trouble breathing correctly she was laughing so hard. All the while Hermione laughed, Ginny went from angry to furious to disbelief to confusion and finally annoyance.

She punched Hermione on her thigh. Then glared at her, unable to form words because she had absolutely no idea why Hermione was laughing at her.

The second Ginny punched her thigh, Hermione started to try and control her laughing. It took some effort, no, it took a lot of effort on her part. She found the situation hilarious.

When Ginny had given her angry response to Hermione's explanation of what the computer did for her, she immediately knew that Ginny was thinking that the laptop was some sort of Muggle sex toy and that Hermione was using it, rather than having sex with Ginny to relieve herself of her workday stress.

"Ginny, love. You are so cute!"

Currently sitting beside Hermione confused, angry and giving the cutest pouty face Hermione had ever seen on her face. Ginny huffed and turned her body away from Hermione, shying away from the arm that had just went around her shoulders.

Unperturbed by Ginny's response, Hermione pulled them closer together so that her mouth was near Ginny's ear and she said, "It's the Muggle version of a parchment and quill, dear." Hermione gave that ear a little kiss before pulling back and looking at Ginny's face.

The laughter could be heard 3 houses down.


End file.
